Io sono Emma, Regina
by robsmorrilla
Summary: Regina, Maleficent, Ursula e Crudelia sono delle studentesse. Una sera come le altre, le ragazze avevano programmato di vedere un film horror al cinema, cosa che non andava molto a genio a Regina che, essendo terrorizzata da essi, avrebbe dato di tutto per non andare. Ma, a volte, pure in situazioni che non ci piacciono, riusciamo a trovare qualcosa di positivo.
1. Cinema

Cinema

"Ho detto che non vengo" disse la ragazza con le braccia sotto il petto e lo sguardo duro.

"Andiamo Regina, come fai ad avere vent'anni ed essere così terrorizzata dai film horror? Sono finzione lo sai!" Maleficent, che non vedeva l'ora di uscire di casa per precipitarsi al cinema, ce la stava mettendo tutta per non essere scortese con la sua migliore amica.

La mora sbuffò "Semplicemente è così! Quindi andate e io resterò qui" convenì poi, gettandosi sul divano della loro stanza. Cercò il telecomando come sempre disperso e, più a sè stessa che alle amiche, borbottò "Dove cavolo è quel dannato aggeggio?"

"Gina non puoi restare qui da sola! Che ne sai? Magari incontri un bel ragazzo, vi innamorate e sarete per sempre felici e contenti"

"Sì" rispose riluttante Regina, "avremo così tanti figli da formare una squadra di calcio, e saremo come il Principe Azzurro e Biancaneve." Si portò un dito davanti la bocca aperta mimando un gesto di rigetto. "Non dire cazzate Devil".

"Ooooh ora basta! Regina, alzati da quel cazzo di divano e vedi di venire sulle tue gambe, o giuro che ti porto io a forza! Te lo faccio vedere tenendoti gli occhi spalancati come facevano in Chuck, quando dovevano testare l'Intersect e, credimi, non lo vorresti mai." sputò furiosa Maleficent.

"Va bene, va bene, calmati, nerd dei miei stivali. Verrò, ma se non riuscirò a continuare giuro che esco e vi lascio lì" disse infine Regina, andandosi a preparare velocemente.

"Che fila?" Chiese Ursula dalla fine della coda.

"10" rispose Regina nervosa, non voleva vedere quel film, non voleva superare quella paura, non ne era per niente pronta. Perchè diavolo Maleficent doveva essere così? A volte non sopportava davvero la sua amica.

"Eccola" disse poi, camminando oltre 4 posti per permettere alle sue amiche di sedersi.

Il film sarebbe iniziato di lì a poco e il panico era visibile negli occhi della mora, anche se cercava in tutti i modi di non darlo a vedere.

La sala era quasi completamente piena, un chiacchiericcio si alzava dai numerosi sedili occupati; ragazzi e ragazze, eccitati, parlavano di ciò che stavano per vedere, aggiornandosi sulla vita dei personaggi e che altre pellicole avessero girato gli attori più importanti. La fine della sua fila era  
ancora vuota e, mentalmente, ringraziò per il fatto che nessun altro avrebbe visto il suo viso terrorizzato.

Naturalmente si sbagliava.

Un gruppo allegro di ragazze, capeggiato da una biondina con un cappellino da baseball in testa, iniziò ad accomodarsi nei posti accanto a loro.  
Ridevano e scherzavano, cose che la mettevano ancora più a disagio dato che, probabilmente, lei stessa avrebbe gridato per tutto l'arco del film.  
 _Perfetto_ , pensò nuovamente, _farò una colossale figura di merda._

Un segnale acustico indicò l'imminente inizio e tutte le luci si spensero dopo di esso. Il suo cuore mancò un battito: stava per iniziare quell'inferno dal quale non sarebbe uscita viva.  
Le musiche partirono, la pubblicità ed i titoli iniziali.  
Il film era alle porte e lei avrebbe dato di tutto per poter scappare, non era pronta, non voleva trovarsi lì.

Passarono neanche 10 minuti: la nostra vittima era alla ricerca della causa del rumore in casa sua -ovviamente al buio- e l'assassino spuntò dal nulla. Regina non seppe neanche per quale motivo non urlò; il suo cuore batteva ad una velocità inaudita, immediatamente chiuse gli occhi nascondendo il viso sulla spalla della sua vicina.

Era terrorizzata e giurò che di lì a poco sarebbe uscita da quella stupida sala. Peccato, però, che avesse dimenticato di non essere circondata interamente dalle sue amiche.

Una volta appoggiata a quella spalla, Regina sentì un odore che mai il suo cervello aveva registrato. Un profumo dolce, leggero, che non riuscì a riconoscere immediatamente: cannella.

Si godé quell'odore per pochi secondi fino a che una voce non la fece rinsavire.

"Principessa, va tutto bene?" il corpo sul quale era appoggiata tremò, perché da esso proveniva quella dolce voce.

Si scostò immediatamente, come spaventata e, alzando il volto, guardò l'altra persona negli occhi. Iniziò a balbettare, mortificata per il suo comportamento.  
"I-Io.. s-scusami, non volevo.. ma l'ass…"

La bionda accanto a lei le sorrise, proprio nel momento in cui lo schermo illuminò la sala, permettendole di incantarsi a guardarlo. Anche i suoi occhi verdi sorridevano insieme alle labbra e la mora non potè fare a meno di perdercisi dentro.

"Tranquilla, non c'è nessun problema" rispose lquesta, rivolgendo poi nuovamente la sua attenzione alla pellicola in riproduzione.

Regina rimase a fissare il profilo della ragazza per qualche secondo, decidendo poi di voltarsi anche lei.  
Un sorriso automatico si formò sul suo viso: _era davvero molto carina_.

I minuti successivi alla fine della prima parte del film, terminarono con la mora che, puntualmente, portava una mano davanti gli occhi ogni volta intuisse che vi fosse una situazione di paura. E, forse, questo l'avrebbe anche salvata dal sopportare il resto del film.

Non sapeva che la bionda accanto a lei sorrideva ad ogni suo movimento.

Quando tutte le luci si accesero, Regina fece tutto il possibile per non voltarsi a guardare quella ragazza dal viso angelico accanto a lei. Sarebbe sicuramente avvampata dalla vergogna. Decise così di accompagnare le sue amiche a comprare i pop corn per la seconda parte, in modo da non dover affrontare quell'imbarazzante situazione.

Nel momento in cui furono fuori dalla sala, avvisò Maleficent che sarebbe andata al bagno, ruotando gli occhi quando quest'ultima le rise in faccia dicendole che se l'era fatta addosso.

Una volta finito, si diresse verso l'uscita dei servizi, tenendo lo sguardo basso sulle mani appena lavate. Oltrepassò la porta, andando inevitabilmente a sbattere contro un corpo davanti a lei. Il colpo la fece cadere per terra facendole emettere un sonoro 'che cazzo! '.

Quando alzò gli occhi per vedere contro chi si fosse scontrata, e urlargli tutta la sua rabbia, vide delle lunghe gambe, circondate da jeans strettissimi che ne mettevano in mostra le curve perfette; una felpa a strisce bianche e grigie che terminava in un cappuccio; mentre dei lunghi capelli biondi cadevano sulle spalle. Occhi verdi e profondi le sorrisero e, porgendole la mano, la ragazza difronte a lei l'aiutò ad alzarsi.  
La mora, ancora intontita, accettò l'aiuto. Prendendole la mano, notò quanto morbida fosse la pelle di quella biondina dall'assurda bellezza.

"Tutto bene, principessa?" chiese la ragazza ridendo.

"S-si, bene grazie" disse Regina arrossendo e abbassando lo sguardo.

"Bene" le sorrise a sua volta, oltrepassandola entrando in bagno.

Regina scosse la testa e tornò dalle sue amiche. Maleficent vedendola strana, ed essendosi scusata per la battuta precedente, l'abbracciò forte e la tenne stretta a sé.  
Lei di certo non sapeva che la mora avesse ormai la testa alla donna incontrata –o forse meglio dire scontrata poco prima.  
Presi pop corn e patatine, le ragazze tornarono ai loro posti. Regina notò come la sedia accanto alla sua fosse vuota e un senso di tristezza la invase, per poi sparire subito dopo quando poté sentire una brunetta due sedie dopo urlare "Emma, prendi da bere".  
La mora si voltò e, notando il dietro front di una chioma bionda con un cappellino da baseball, sorrise.

 _Emma.  
Emma,_ ripeté nella sua testa. _Era proprio un bel nome._

Le luci si spensero prima ancora che il posto accanto a lei fosse stato riempito, e il film riprese dal punto in cui lo avevano lasciato. Regina si concentrò nel seguire la pellicola, e vi mantenne l'attenzione anche quando Emma si fu seduta. Nascondendo il sorriso una volta che la ritrovò al suo fianco.

Le scene susseguitesi da quel momento fecero provare una così tale paura a Regina che serrò gli occhi e le sue mani iniziarono a tremare. Voleva scappare da lì, essere in qualsiasi altro posto al mondo.

Un forte calore la riscosse quando sentì un'altra mano stringere la sua, per cercare di calmarla. Aprì lentamente gli occhi e si voltò verso la bionda, che le sorrise pur continuando a tenere il viso volto verso il grande schermo. Regina arrossì, non potendone fare a meno, e ritornò nella posizione precedente.

Poi un brivido.

"Chiudi gli occhi" la bionda si era avvicinata a lei e le aveva sussurrato quelle parole all'orecchio. Regina deglutì e, annuendo, abbassò le palpebre.  
Con le loro mani ancora unite, la mora poté sentire un urlo arrivare da qualcuno seduto un paio di posti più in basso. Stava per riaprirli quando la voce della bionda tornò a stuzzicarle l'orecchio "Non ancora… te lo dico io."

Regina annuì di nuovo, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere. Pochi secondi dopo poté ascoltare nuovamente quella voce.  
"Puoi aprire adesso, Principessa."

La mora aprì i suoi occhi e voltandosi verso la ragazza le sorrise "Grazie."

Emma guardò le loro mani ancora unite, facendo in modo che anche Regina portasse gli occhi in basso. "La tua ragazza non è gelosa se ti tengo la mano?" Quella domanda sussurrata la fece rimanere a bocca aperta.

"I.. io non ho una ragazza" Rispose Regina guardandola sotto le sole luci provenienti dal grande schermo davanti a loro.

"Meglio allora… principessa" rise Emma dando una stretta alla sua mano.

"Regina" sussurro la mora.

"Preferisci regina? Modesta!" rise ancora la bionda cercando di non farlo notare.

"No, io mi chiamo Regina" arrossì.

"Oh, scusami. Io sono Emma, Regina."

Si sorrisero, ed entrambe tornarono a guardare quel film che, a quanto pare, era davvero diventato interessante.  
La mora cercò di mostrare il meno possibile quanto spaventata fosse, chiudendo ancora gli occhi ogni qualvolta ne sentisse il bisogno. Emma teneva ancora la mano nella sua, come fosse un'ancora di salvezza e un modo per stare calma. Da quel gesto, spesso Regina si era soffermata a guardarle, non potendo fare a meno di guardare anche la bionda, senza farsi notare.

Quando sullo schermo spuntò la scritta 'The End', seguita dai titoli di coda e la canzone di chiusura, le luci si accesero ed Emma lentamente scostò la mano dalla sua, per alzarsi e voltarsi a commentare il film con la sua amica.  
Regina sentì subito la mancanza di quel contatto e quasi si intristì vedendo come la bionda non le avesse dato attenzioni. Sembrava persa in una conversazione con la brunetta e la rossa al suo fianco, così, per non disturbarla, si diresse con Maleficent, Crudelia e Ursula all'uscita del cinema.

La mora avrebbe almeno voluto salutarla o, comunque dirle qualcosa. Ma niente.  
Vedendola ancora in trance, Maleficent la strinse "Hey Gina, dai non è stato così male alla fine."

"No, si infatti" Rispose scossa.

Uscirono dal cinema e si fermarono davanti la locandina del film appena visto.

"Allora che volete fare adesso?" chiese l'amica dagli strani capelli per metà bianchi e per metà neri.

Mentre le ragazze iniziarono a discutere sul da farsi, Regina fu scossa da un altro brivido.

"Principessa."

 _Di nuovo quella voce_.  
Sorrise.  
E voltandosi incontrò nuovamente il viso della bionda.

"Hey" rispose arrossendo. Pensava che non l'avrebbe più vista, invece era lì, proprio davanti a lei.

"Io e le mie amiche stavamo andando a bere qualcosa, volete venire con noi?" la sua voce leggera si abbatté su Regina che non potè fare a meno di guardarla.

"I-io non s-so…" tentò la ragazza, rossa in viso.

"Hey Gina! Chi è la tua amica?" chiese Maleficent che aveva intuito cosa ci fosse nell'aria.

"Le-lei è Emma" Regina sembrava piccola, tenera quasi.

"Da quando in qua balbetti?" disse a sua volta Ursula, che non potè fare a meno di notare quanto la mora si sentisse in imbarazzo.

"Ragazze!" urlò Regina ormai dello stesso colore del proprio vestito rosso.  
Emma rise di gusto, porgendo la mano alle altre ragazze presentandosi, poi ripropose alle presenti la loro idea di continuazione della serata.

"Dicevo a Regina, se voleste unirvi a noi. Stiamo andando a bere qualcosa qui vicino."  
Le tre ragazze risposero positivamente, guardando interrogative Regina, come a chiederle perché ancora non avesse proferito parola.

"Allora che ne dici, Gina?" le chiese Maleficent ammiccando.

"V-va bene, andiamo." Rispose questa ormai trafitta da tutti gli sguardi delle amiche.

"Perfetto, ragazze?" chiamò Emma, altre tre ragazze si avvicinarono a loro gruppo. "Loro sono Mary Margaret, Ruby e Ariel."

Si presentarono tra loro fino a che Emma, guardando Regina negli occhi, disse "Andiamo, principessa?"

Regina annuì e le sue amiche risero, voltandosi verso la parte iniziale del gruppo e lasciando le due ragazze indietro.  
Incamminandosi accanto ad Emma, la mora pensò che forse, alla fine, quel film non era stato poi così male.

So, salve. Questa storia mi è venuta in mente mentre studiavo semiotica (si, la mia voglia di studiare mi fa venire in mente fanfiction) e così l'ho scritta mandando il libro a farsi benedire. Anyway, come sempre dico a me stessa che avrei potuto fare di meglio, ma per ora credo che vada bene così. Alla fine sono alla seconda storia scritta da me.  
Volevo iniziarla come una one-shot, ma probabilmente scriverò una continuazione; inoltre volevo renderla solo romantica e fluffosa, ma poi non sarei io, quindi viva il rating rosso!  
Non so quando pubblicherò il secondo capitolo, probabilmente riaprendo il libro di semiotica mi verrà l'idea per la continuazione e... non so che dire quindi: grazie per aver letto e se voleste recensire, sarebbe perfetto (ho ancora tanto da imparare).  
A presto,  
Funny


	2. Risvegli

**Risvegli**

Dei raggi di sole si infransero sui meravigliosi capelli biondi sparpagliati sul cuscino dalle tinte blu cobalto. Quando la luce arrivò anche agli occhi della ragazza distesa sul grande letto al centro della stanza, questa mugugnò voltandosi dal lato opposto e cercando il suo amato buio per non svegliarsi completamente.

Ovviamente non ci riuscì.  
Venne totalmente portata alla realtà da alcune voci provenienti dalla stanza accanto alla propria. Maledisse il momento in cui aveva accettato di prendere casa con Mary Margaret e Ruby; e maledisse anche di averla presa accanto a quelle altre matte delle sue compagne di squadra.  
Di malavoglia si mise a sedere sul letto, stropicciando più volte gli occhi e sbadigliando come se non ci fosse un domani. Trovò le ciabatte poco lontane dal letto e, infilandole, si rivolse verso la cucina a passi lenti e irregolari.

Una volta arrivata alla soglia, trovò il gruppo di compagne a ridere e parlare allegramente di qualcosa che non riusciva a capire, dato l'orario. Ma sembrava davvero divertente alla vista delle espressioni buffe sui loro volti.  
Avvicinandosi lentamente al tavolo con la colazione già pronta, fu 'risvegliata ' da Mary Margaret.

"Emma, buongiorno" le disse alzandosi e porgendole una tazza di caffè.  
"Buongiorno" rispose la bionda prendendo l'oggetto anch'esso di colore blu.  
Portandolo alle labbra,poi, per Emma fu come rinascere: la sensazione di quel liquido caldo attraversare la sua gola e riscaldare il suo corpo. Chiuse gli occhi soddisfatta ma, poggiando lentamente la testa al muro dietro di lei, non riuscì a reprimere quello sbadiglio che si era fatto strada sul suo viso.  
"Qualcuno ha fatto tardi stanotte" disse maliziosa Ruby, provocando la fragorosa risata di tutte le presenti.  
"Cosa hai fatto stanotte, Emma?" Chiese poi Mulan, facendo finta di non sapere nulla.

Emma rise, come se avesse già immaginato una scena del genere. E, senza aprire gli occhi, si rivolse al secondo attaccante della squadra.  
"Credo che sia inutile che tu me lo chieda, dato che sicuramente queste spione ti avranno raccontato tutto."  
Mary Margaret soffocò una seconda risata, sentendosi colpevole di quella 'piccola' informazione trapelata.

"Oh andiamo bionda! Sappiamo solo che hai incontrato una ragazza, raccontaci un po' che è successo dopo" la incalzò Aurora, che, seduta sulle gambe della sua ragazza, non aveva nemmeno per un attimo alzato lo sguardo dal suo laptop.

"Esatto Ems, avanti, raccontaci"  
Il tono di Ruby sembrò quasi minaccioso, ma tutte sapevano quanto stesse scherzando. Del resto era la sua migliore amica e, anche se in campo si davano addosso date le continue opinioni divergenti, fuori da esso erano legatissime.

E forse, ognuna era la cosa migliore che fosse capitata all'altra.  
Entrambe le ragazze erano senza genitori e, in loro stesse, avevano trovato non solo un'amica, ma anche una sorella.

 _Ruby doveva moltissimo ad Emma.  
Ruby doveva ad Emma la sua stessa carriera calcistica. Perché la ragazza aveva pensato seriamente di mollare quando ricevette la notizia della morte della nonna, la donna che l'aveva cresciuta. Per lei era stato un colpo troppo grosso da sopportare, era rimasta da sola, senza nessun altro. Ma Emma c'era, c'era sempre stata. Aveva trascorso intere notti a casa sua, a cullarla tra le braccia facendole sfogare tutto il suo dolore.  
Ed Emma era una ragazza che difficilmente mostrava affezioni o sentimenti.  
Ma con lei l'aveva fatto.  
Ed era stato davvero un bene per entrambe._

Poi aggiunse quello che, sapeva benissimo, avrebbe fatto capitolare la bionda "com'è Regina?"  
Quel nome arrivò alle orecchie di Emma quasi instantaneamente, come se si aspettasse quel colpo basso dalla mora.  
Per questo erano migliori amiche no?

Al solo ricordo della notte precedente, il sorriso di Emma si espanse sulle labbra, dandole un aspetto angelico.  
"Regina..." ripetè quasi stordita. "Lei è..."

****

"Perfetta," sorrise la mora. "Capisci Mal? lei è diversa, è fantastica..." sospirò, lasciando che un altro dolce sorriso le ornasse le labbra "... è Emma."  
Maleficent non potè fare a meno di sorridere, notando come la sua migliore amica fosse felice. Finalmente era uscita dal suo guscio, finalmente il fantasma di Daniel si era spento dal suo passato. Finalmente stava voltando pagina.  
E lei era lì, e stava assistendo a quel meraviglioso cambiamento che stava infrangendosi su Regina.

Le sorrise a sua volta, aspettando che continuasse il racconto della sera precedente.  
"Mi ha detto che è l'attaccante della squadra di calcio dello Storybrooke Football Club e che si trova qui solo da qualche mese." Sospirò nuovamente, ripensando a quello che la bionda le aveva detto subito dopo.  
"Beh, e quando vi rivedere?" Chiese curiosa l'altra, come a leggerle nella mente.  
"Mi ha chiesto di andare a vedere la sua partita domenica." Concluse Regina mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
"Ommioddio" fu la risposta di Maleficent, "domenica è tipo tra due giorni."  
"Lo so, Mal. Lo so." E chiuse gli occhi. Come a voler desiderare che quelle 48 ore passassero più in fretta possibile.

***

"No, aspetta." Iniziò Ruby, posizionandosi meglio sul bracciolo del divano, luogo diventato di sua proprietà ormai. "Quindi siete state tutto il tempo a camminare e parlare?"  
"Ci siamo anche sedute sulla panchina al molo, per un po'." Ammise Emma, come se quello fosse ciò a cui la mora dalla ciocca rossa si stesse riferendo.  
Ruby roteò gli occhi, mentre Ariel e Mary Margaret scoppiarono a ridere.  
"Sei senza speranza"

"Quindi..." Tirò le somme Aurora, "quello che abbiamo scoperto fino ad ora su questa fantomatica Regina è che studia cucina alla storybrooke University, che ha la passione per la fotografia e una tremenda paura degli horror. Che sua madre l'ha mandata a studiare qui dopo essersi diplomata con il massimo dei voti, e vive con Maleficent, la sua migliore amica. Dimentico qualcosa?"  
Emma sorrise, ripensando a tutti i momenti in cui la ragazza dagli occhi color cioccolato aveva condiviso con una completa sconosciuta delle informazioni personali "si... che è bella come la mattina di natale, come il tramonto dopo una giornata perfetta, come... come un gol al 90esimo nella finale di champions league."

Mary Margaret si rivolse a lei con un sorriso quasi materno sulle labbra, mentre Emma guardava -per modo di dire- di fronte a sé con i suoi occhi sognanti.  
"Bene!" Disse Ruby dopo qualche secondo. "Ragazze, vi comunico che abbiamo perso Emma." E rise.  
Le altre la seguirono immediatamente, mentre Emma sbuffava per il loro comportamento.

"La ragazza dal cuore di ghiaccio si è innamorata, Regina è riuscita a sciogliere la sua corazza." Continuò Ariel.  
Emma sospirò nuovamente.  
"Già," disse più a sè stessa, "Regina ci è riuscita".  
E sorrise, come mai aveva fatto prima.

_

 _Rieccomi,  
Scusate il ritardo, ma l'università uccide xD  
Ecco un secondo capito più corto, ma il prossimo prometto sarà migliore.  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate e se avete susugsuggerimenti fate pure.  
Detto questo: buona giornata :)_


	3. Passeggiata

**Passeggiata**

Emma e Regina camminavano fianco a fianco, mentre il gruppo di ragazze le precedeva qualche metro più avanti.  
La bionda teneva le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni, mentre l'altra aveva lo sguardo perso al suolo, notando come le sue scarpe non fossero mai state così interessanti.  
Godevano una del silenzio dell'altra, fino a che Regina non decise di parlare, vincendo la lotta contro l'imbarazzo.

Si voltò verso di lei.

"Grazie" le disse dolcemente, mentre le sue gote si coloravano si un leggero rosso.  
Subito dopo, notando l'espressione confusa della ragazza al suo fianco, si affrettò a continuare.  
"Si...insomma, per il film... se non fosse stato per te, probabilmente non sarei riuscita ad addormentarmi a vita." Confessò con un'espressione di completo imbarazzo.

Emma rise, "è stato un piacere, principessa."  
La mora non potè fare a meno di sorridere, notando come l'avesse nuovamente chiamata. "Ti sarò sembrata una stupida."

La bionda rise, "No, non pensarlo. Sembravi più una principessa da salvare."

Le labbra sul volto di Regina si distesero, "E tu mi hai salvata."  
Emma aprì la porta del locale, permettendo alla mora accanto a lei di passare.  
"Sembra proprio di si." concluse prima di seguirla.

Regina sorrise ed oltrepassò la soglia catapultandosi nella realtà che era il 'the rabbit hole', conosciuto come il miglior locale notturno di tutta la città.  
Lei non ci era mai stata, perché semplicemente no ne aveva mai sentito il bisogno. Al contrario di Maleficent che spesso le raccontava delle bellissime serate trascorse in quel luogo. La sua amica l'aveva sempre invitata, aveva sempre proposto di andarci, ma lei non aveva mai accettato. Non era una cosa fatta per lei. Regina era più il tipo da casa, divano e serie tv.

Unitesi nuovamente con il resto del gruppo, si avvicinarono al bancone dove quattro abilissimi baristi si stavano occupando delle ordinazioni dei loro clienti facendo volteggiare di qua e di là bottiglie di vetro cariche di liquido colorato.

Regina fece qualche passo avanti quando Emma la fermò, "posso offrirti qualcosa da bere?"  
La mora sorrise ma scosse la testa.  
"Grazie, ma non bevo."  
Emma sorrise a sua volta: altro punto a favore.  
"Beh, neanche io."  
Regina la guardò interrogativa, mettendosi a ridere quando, subito dopo, Emma aveva sorriso impacciatamente e alzando le spalle si era grattata la testa imbarazzata.

Avevano deciso di sedersi in un tavolo leggermente più appartato rispetto agli altri: in modo da riuscire a vedere gli artisti suonare sul palco e poter parlare senza dover urlare a causa della musica troppo alta.

Le ragazze parlavano tra loro del più e del meno, cercando di conoscersi il più possibile. Regina, seduta difronte la bionda, riservava occhiate di sottecchi nella sua direzione, cercando di non farsi notare; mentre Emma… beh, Emma la fissava ogni volta che non veniva chiamata a rispondere a domande riguardo la sua vita. E si perdeva guardandola arrossire sotto il suo sguardo.

Fu un momento poi.  
Un momento in cui le prime note di quella canzone si fecero strada nell'aria di quell'enorme sala.  
Regina aveva rivolto lo sguardo verso la band che stava suonando una delle sue canzoni preferite e, quasi inconsciamente aveva iniziato a muovere le labbra seguendone le parole.

#this is my love song to you, let every women know I'm yours, so you can fall asleep each night Babe... #

Emma la guardava cantare a bassa voce quella canzone che sembrava la più bella mai ascoltata. E forse lo era. Gli occhi della ragazza, attirati dalla musica, erano di un colore così bello che non seppe neanche catalogarlo nella sua testa.  
Quando poi Regina si voltò, ed incontrò il suo sguardo, arrossì di colpo e sorrise. Illuminando il proprio viso e quello di Emma.  
Ed Emma seppe, in quel preciso momento, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per mantenere quel sorriso sul volto della mora.  
Perché, semplicemente, era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

# I will never stop trying, I will never stop watching as you leave, I will never stop losing my breath everytime I see you looking back at me… #  
Continuò Emma.

E l'altra la fissò come se, anche lei, non avesse visto niente di più bello al mondo, sorridendo come mai aveva fatto.  
Emma l'aveva colpita, come lei stessa l'aveva colpita.  
E il tempo e lo spazio sembrarono fermarsi. Nulla in quella stanza se non loro, gli occhi legati e i cuori veloci.  
A sorridersi come due bambine alla prima cotta: non avrebbero voluto far altro che non fosse essere avvolte dallo sguardo dell'altra.

Le ragazze si salutarono, mettendosi d'accordo sul fatto che si sarebbero riviste il prima possibile.  
"Emma, vieni con noi?" Chiese Ruby prendendo la giacca.  
"No, accompagno Regina a casa" rispose la bionda, sorridendo alla ragazza di fronte a lei.  
La mora ricambiò il suo sorriso e, sentendo le sue gote colorarsi di rosa, cercò di non farlo notare voltandosi verso Maleficent.  
"Bene, sembra che il fatto che io vada a dormire da Graham non sia poi un così grande problema. Hai casa libera e una bella bionda che ti ci riaccompagna." Le aveva detto avvicinandosi al suo orecchio.  
"Smettila Mal!" Disse Regina arrossendo maggiormente. Poi l'amica guardò Emma dietro di lei e le fece l'occhiolino, che ovviamente fu ricambiato con una sonora risata.

Uscirono dal locale, ognuna diretta verso la propria abitazione. Emma e Regina camminavano fianco a fianco, di nuovo. I primi 5 minuti erano passati nei silenzio più assoluto, poi la mora decise di parlare. "Simpatiche le tue amiche."  
Emma sorrise, "già, suppongo siano delle matte."  
Regina rise, ed Emma giurò che quella fu la melodia più bella che avesse mai sentito.  
Si voltò a guardarla e ne rimase incantata.  
"Sei bellissima," disse senza pensarci, velocemente, senza neanche preavviso.

"I-io" tentò Regina, "Gr - grazie Emma" riuscì a dire prima di abbandonare il contatto visivo con la bionda.  
La ragazza sorrise, a quanto pare riusciva a farla arrossire spesso. "Allora ti va un gelato? O vuoi tornare sub-"  
"Si, ho voglia di gelato!" Disse subito Regina non volendo minimamente pensare a tornare a casa.

***  
"Grazie, per avermelo offerto."  
La mora guardò la verso la sua mano, dove un enorme cono al cioccolato stava per essere divorato.  
"È il minimo, principessa."  
Rispose Emma alzando le spalle.  
Regina la guardò confusa, "per cosa?"  
La bionda non rispose immediatamente, le fece segno di sedersi alle panchine e si perse a guardare verso il molo.  
"Speravo accettassi di prendere questo gelato, speravo accettassi di rimanere con me." Le rispose poi sincera, guardandola negli occhi.  
Regina si sentì avvampare sotto quello sguardo e immediatamente ruppe il contatto.  
Emma rise, "scusa, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo."  
Regina si scostò una ciocca dal viso, portandola dietro l'orecchio. Movimento che non passò inosservato alla bionda, tanto che avrebbe voluto farlo lei stessa.  
Poi Emma sorrise, "prometto di non metterti più in imbarazzo.. solo se mi permetti di dirti un'ultima cosa."  
Regina la guardò ed annuì, avrebbe permesso di dire qualsiasi cosa a quella straniera così dolce e gentile.  
Anche Emma la guardò e si incatenarono ancora, com'era successo al locale qualche ora prima.  
Poi parlò.

"Sei davvero molto bella."  
E Regina si sentì mancare il fiato. Perché glielo aveva detto con le labbra, con gli occhi, con il cuore. Nessuno mai l'aveva trattata in questo modo, nessuno mai l'aveva riempita di così tante attenzioni, nessuno mai l'aveva guardata come se ci fosse solo lei su questa terra.  
Ma Emma l'aveva fatto.  
Emma era speciale.

****

Arrivate davanti il grande portone di ferro del dormitorio, Regina si perse a cercare le chiavi nella sua borsa. Quando le trovò, si voltò verso Emma per ringraziarla della splendida serata, ma questa la fermò.  
"Vorrei invitarti alla partita di domenica, sarà una delle partite più difficili del campionato. Ma magari qualcuno, decidendo di venire, potrebbe portarci fortuna." E le fece un occhiolino.  
Sorrise.  
"Ci sarò," le rispose Regina, contenta di poterla rivedere così presto.  
"Fantastico!" Esclamò poi la bionda, veramente, veramente felice.

Poi si guardarono, Emma si avvicinò lentamente e il cuore di Regina iniziò battere così forte che per poco non usciva dalla gabbia toracica.  
Trattenne il fiato, mentre la ragazza le poggiava un dolce bacio sulla guancia.  
"Buonanotte, principessa," le sussurrò.  
E Regina non fu in grado di parlare, annuendo solamente e provocando una sonora risata nella bionda.  
"A domenica, allora" le disse poi, sperando fosse una promessa.  
"A domenica" riuscì a rispondere l'altra, prima di entrare nel grande cortile.

Fisicamente si separarono, ma i loro occhi rimasero legati per il resto del tempo. Come se niente da quel momento avesse più potuto separarle.

_

 _Eccomi, eccomi, eccomi,  
Tanto per cambiare so che avrei potuto fare di meglio, ma credetemi ho scritto questo pezzo circa 10 volte.  
Sempre diverso, infatti ho due mila bozze inutilizzate.  
Spero davvero vi piaccia._

 _Detto questo, fatemi sapere che ne pensate nelle recensioni.  
A presto,  
Funny._


	4. Partita

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"Partita/span/strongspan style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;"br / br / /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Emma mi farai venire mal di testa e poi sarò io quella a giocare male."br / Ruby era appoggiata alla testata del letto, mentre Emma continuava a camminare avanti e indietro per tutto il perimetro della stanza con le dita strette alla maglietta, a segnare quanto nervosa fosse in quel momento. br / "Lei… lei sarà lì Rubs! Lei ci sarà e… farò una figura di merda!" Disse poi sconsolata, sedendosi sullo stesso letto dell'amica e prendendo la testa tra le mani. "Farò una figura di merda davanti la ragazza che mi piace…"br / L'espressione della sua migliore amica si addolcì, si avvicinò a lei gattonando sul letto e l'abbracciò. br / "Su, bionda! Gioca come sempre e vedrai che andrà tutto bene."br / Emma si sporse sulla sua spalla, lasciandosi / br / "Questa Regina deve veramente averti cambiata..." aggiunse, poi, la ragazza, "ti stai rammollendo!"br / La bionda rise e le diede un leggero pugno sul braccio. "Smettila Rubs!"br / Ruby rise a sua volta, incassando il colpo e rotolandosi indietro sul letto. "Andiamo, non dire che non è vero! La più forte attaccante che io conosca se la sta facendo sotto solo perché la ragazza che le piace verrà a vede la sua partita." Rise ancora, "ti sei anche fatta abbracciare bionda!"br / br / Emma sorrise a quell'affermazione, effettivamente si era lasciata cullare dalle attenzioni della mora poco prima. Cosa che, ovviamente non aveva mai lasciato accadesse. emPerché Emma a modo suo avrebbe sempre aiutato gli altri, ma lei… lei era diversa. I suoi problemi preferiva affrontarli da sola, senza ricorrere all'aiuto di qualcuno. Ma non perché la potesse far sembrare piccola e debole, solo perché questo era il modo in cui era fatta, e così sarebbe sempre stato. Come se non volesse caricare il mondo anche dei suoi di problemi, come se volesse tenerli solo per sé e non mostrare agli altri la loro esistenza. Perché Emma era sempre felice, Emma era solare e bella. Perché dopo aver visto parte del brutto della vita, aveva capito che non ci fosse nulla che dovesse togliere il sorriso dal volto di chiunque. E, infatti, proprio per il sorriso di Regina era caduta./embr / br / "Lei è speciale, non è come le altre… vedi ha questo modo di arrossire quando la guardo, che la rende così… così dolce; e poi il suo sorriso. Quando sorride si ferma il mondo Rubs, totalmente. È come se non esistesse nient'altro. Quando lei sorride, sorrido anch'io."br / L'altra ragazza di alzò sospirando, le passò davanti e le diete un leggero colpo sulla spalla di ritorno a quello che precedentemente lei stessa aveva ricevuto. "Eh si, Emma Swan, ti abbiamo persa."br / br / La bionda si lasciò cadere di peso sul letto, sbuffando rumorosamente. Duemila pensieri nella sua testa, mille preoccupazioni e una sola 'colpevole'.br / "Non mi avete persa, sono solo-"br / "Innamorata" disse Mary Margaret appoggiata allo stipite della porta, osservandola. Emma non si disturbò ad aprire gli occhi, prese uno dei cuscini sparsi sulla coperta e se lo sbatté sul / "Farò una figura di merda davanti alla ragazza di cui sono innamorata." Borbottò da sotto la stoffa, strofinandosi maggiormente contro di / Ruby rise, mentre l'altra ragazza andò a sedersi accanto a lei e le poggiò una mano sul ginocchio per / "Andrà bene, Emma."br / br / ****br / br / "Pensi che debba andare a salutarla?" Chiese Regina alla migliore amica mentre si avvicinavano nei tre posti liberi al centro della fila, accomodandosi e sistemando le loro cose. Avevano scelto la tribuna centrale, in modo da potersi godere l'intera partita senza doversi spostare verso il settore della squadra che supportavano al cambio del tempo. Strategia suggerita dalla mora con successivo assenso dell'altra. "Non lo so," rispose Maleficent sedendosi accanto a lei e poggiando la propria giacca nel posto accanto in modo da tenerlo occupato per Graham, che sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco. "Magari potresti andare alla fine del primo tempo, sempre che ti facciano entrare." Provò poi a suggerire, prendendo il cellulare ed inviando un messaggio veloce al suo ragazzo per informarlo della loro posizione all'interno dello stadio, in modo da rendergli più facile il / br / Regina annuì, sicura che all'intervallo avrebbe tentato quella soluzione per far notare ad Emma la sua presenza. Poi aggiustò quella che era la maglia che aveva poggiato sullo schienale del seggiolino e prese subito la macchina fotografica dalla / "L'hai portata?" chiese poi Mal, notando come l'amica stesse sistemando le impostazioni per poter scattare al meglio le foto di quella / La mora si sentì arrossire e, senza rispondere, portò la il quadrato della macchinetta vicino l'occhio per provare il primo scatto e vedere se l'avesse impostata nel modo / "Regina Mills! Tu vuoi delle sue foto!" L'accusò beffeggiandola. "Tu vuoi delle foto di Emma in modo da potertela guardare."br / Ci fu un attimo di silenzio dove Maleficent continuò a fissarla, mentre lei fingeva ancora di impostare l'oggetto tra le sue mani; poi iniziò a ridere, non riuscendo a farne a meno e notando come il viso di Regina si stesse facendo sempre più / "Oh! Andiamo, non giudicarmi!" le urlò voltandosi verso di lei e facendola ridere / br / "E chi ti giudica quando è quello il soggetto che fotograferai?" disse Mal guardando oltre la sua spalla e alzando leggermente il mento per indicare un punto dietro di lei. Regina si voltò immediatamente, portando il suo sguardo verso il fondo dove le due squadre stavano entrando in campo in due file indiane e andavano a posizionarsi al centro di esso per il saluto / br / Quello fu il momento in cui poté vederla: subito alla sinistra del guardalinee, ecco Emma con una maglietta giallo acceso, la fascia da capitano sul braccio destro e un'alta coda di cavallo a raccogliere i suoi meravigliosi capelli / Gli occhi di Regina si fermarono leggeri ed intensi su di lei, lasciandola / br / "Cavolo, che corpo!" Aveva aggiunto poi Maleficent, ferma a fissare a sua volta la bionda nel campo. L'altra, seppur incapace di proferir parola, scorse le parole della sua amica, non riuscendo a fare a meno di notare le braccia muscolose di Emma. Quella sera al cinema, non aveva notato quanto allenata fosse, data la felpa che aveva indosso; ma ora era tutta un'altra / Quelle braccia sarebbero dovute essere considerate illegali in tutti e 51 gli stati americani, per non parlare poi delle sue gambe perfette e scolpite al punto / Regina accordò con sé stessa il fatto che Emma avesse potuto tranquillamente fare da fotomodella per qualche giornale sportivo, talmente era / br / Dopo pochi secondi, una voce maschile arrivò alle loro orecchie. Era Graham, che annunciandosi e salutando la mora, stava già tenendo ben chiusa la bocca di Maleficent con la sua. Regina li guardò fingendo una faccia schifata, che in realtà era tutta una finzione. emInfatti, era stata la prima ad incoraggiare la sua amica a lasciarsi andare con lui. Non che Mal ne avesse bisogno, ma lei sapeva quando l'altra ragazza tenesse al suo giudizio; così, una volta notato quanto quel ragazzo la rendesse felice, Regina lo aveva approvato a pieni voti. E adesso avevano una relazione da circa due anni./embr / br / Spostò nuovamente la sua attenzione al campo davanti a lei, notando come adesso le due squadre si fossero posizionate ai rispettivi posti per iniziare la gara. Prontamente, prese la sua Reflex e la portò agli occhi, iniziando ad immortalare più volte possibile quella ragazza dagli occhi verdi che le aveva rubato il cuore. br / Fortunatamente la sua posizione era abbastanza vicina da permettere dei buoni scatti senza sgranature o sfocature dovute ai movimenti; perché Regina era davvero brava. br / emL'estate prima di entrare all'università aveva fatto un corso specializzato di 3 mesi per imparare più di quello che già non sapesse, dovette ammettere che le era servito molto, nonostante la madre le avesse già insegnato la maggior parte delle cose che c'erano da sapere. Cora Mills, infatti, era la direttrice capo dell''EF Journal', uno dei magazine più famosi d'America che trattava dagli argomenti più noti a quelli più piccoli, da quelli legati alla normale quotidianità a quelli più strani; ma, nonostante questo, era anche una delle fotografe più cosciute a livello nazionale./embr / Regina sorrise pensando a quante volte la madre l'aveva portata nei posti più strani che conoscesse, solo per farle catturare attimi che avevano un qualcosa di speciale, quasi / br / Furono numerose le foto che scattò durante i primi 10 minuti di partita, ma nonostante ne volesse fare delle altre, decise prontamente di riporre l'oggetto in borsa e godersi la partita. Non era molto brava quando si trattava di sport, soprattutto di calcio, ma grazie ai commenti di Graham -che sembrava davvero catturato dall'incontro- vide di come si trattasse di una partita veramente combattuta oltre ad avere come 'punto di riferimento la bella bionda numero 10, è il perno portante della squadra' aveva detto. Non sapendo che proprio quella bella bionda era il motivo per cui loro si trovavano lì. Comunque Regina pensò che non ci voleva chissà quale abilità per capire che quella partita fosse combattuta, dato che tutti e due i fronti stavano spingendo come se si trattasse di vita o di morte; molto spesso si era chiesta che senso avesse quello sport, 20 persone che corrono dietro una palla solo per calciarla dentro una rete. Fatto sta che adesso la stava in qualche modo affascinando, sarà stata anche l'influenza di Emma, si disse, decidendo anche di porle quella domanda non appena ne avesse avuto l'opportunità.br / br / Le squadre furono mandate negli spogliatoi dalla fine del primo tempo sul punteggio di 0-0. Nel momento in cui l'arbitro fischiò ben due volte, Graham si alzò per dirigersi al bar e comprare qualcosa da sgranocchiare durante la seconda parte di partita; e, mentre Maleficent e Regina discutevano su quello che avrebbero dovuto fare e come la mora avrebbe fatto ad entrare negli spogliatoi, una ragazza peperina dai capelli color castano chiaro si avvicinò a / br / "Regina, giusto?"br / La ragazza si voltò quando sentì pronunciare il proprio nome, cercando di capire se si stesse rivolgendo a lei o meno. Questa le sorrise e allungò la sua mano. "Io sono Aurora, sono un'amica di Emma."br / br / Regina stinse la presa con la sua, imbarazzata e sorpresa, come faceva a sapere chi fosse? "C-Ciao."br / "Volevo chiederti se volessi scendere con me negli spogliatoi."br / La mora si voltò verso l'amica che le annuì fermamente, sorridendo all'altra; alla fine, pensò, che aveva già deciso di farlo ad iniziò partita e Mal sarebbe rimasta con Graham, dato che comunque stavano cercando un modo per farla arrivare da / Così annuì a sua volta e, alzandosi dal suo posto, seguì Aurora lungo le scale. Superato anche il lungo corridoio che dalla tribuna portava nella direzione dei 'camerini sportivi', come li aveva chiamati una volta Mal, Aurora le disse di aspettarla in quel posto perché sarebbe andata a chiamare Emma. La mora annuì iniziando ad osservare le numerose foto attaccate alla parete che ritraevano la squadra dello Storybrooke Football Club nel corso degli anni. Chiunque le avesse fatte, aveva pensato di evidenziare quelle dove vi erano i trofei più importanti dando loro dimensioni più grandi rispetto alle altre. Regina sorrise con sé stessa, pensando bene che lei, magari, avrebbe utilizzato qualche altro metodo che non sgranasse la foto e non ne alterasse la qualità.br / br / ****br / Nello spogliatoio, mentre Emma stava chiacchierando animatamente -tanto per cambiare- su un fallo compiuto da Ruby quasi al limite dell'area, la porta si aprì, mostrando la bellissima ragazza dai capelli / br / "Amore!" Urlò correndo verso la giocatrice dal numero / "Piccola," le rispose Mulan, prendendola tra le braccia e stringendola a sè. Poi si scambiarono un tenero bacio, sotto gli occhi sorridenti di / br / emPerché, tutti, sapevano quanto fosse stato difficile per loro arrivare a quel punto con la loro storia. Erano a conoscenza di quanto le due ragazze avessero dovuto lottare contro i genitori di Aurora che insistevano dicendo che il loro non fosse vero amore ma che si trattasse solo di una fase passeggera. Avevano lottato contro loro stesse e i loro sentimenti, soprattutto in seguito a Filippo: l'ex ragazzo di Aurora. Avevano lottato per stare lontane, ma fu tutto inutile, perché il loro amore andava oltre tutto quello che stavano passando. Così lo aveva lasciato dopo aver capito che scappare dai suoi sentimenti era inutile e, di essere troppo innamorata della ragazza dagli occhi a mandorla per permettere ad un amore del genere di andare via. Così, adesso, avevano smesso di lottare e stavano vivendo la loro favola. /embr / br / Una volta 'che ne ebbe abbastanza' Emma si schiarì la gola, "Sleepy e ZhongGuo! Certe dimostrazioni d'affetto fuori dal mio spogliatoio." Rivolse loro / Mulan le fece una smorfia, mentre leggera appoggio la testa sulla spalla della sua amata e stringendola ancora più forte. L'altra, invece, rise facendole segno di avvicinarsi. Una volta che Emma le raggiunse, Aurora le sussurrò divertita, "c'è qualcuno che ti aspetta lì fuori, signorina 'niente dimostrazioni d'affetto'", terminò facendole il / br / La bionda sorrise involontariamente a quell'affermazione, mentre i suoi occhi luccicarono. Non si preoccupò minimamente di come l'avesse presa in giro l'altra, dato che le uniche parole arrivate al suo cervello furono quelle che la spinsero a muoversi verso la porta d'uscita della / em'C'è qualcuno che ti aspetta'./embr / br / Facendo scattare la maniglia della porta, la vide lì, a fissare quelle vecchie immagini sulla parete. Si fermò ad osservare la sua espressione seria e concentrata, non potendo fare a meno di sentire il suo cuore perdere un battito, quando ferma davanti la foto che la ritraeva con il premio di 'miglior giocatrice', vide un grande sorriso prendere parte sulle sue / br / "Principessa," la chiamò poi, non riuscendo ad aspettare maggiormente per potersi perdere in quegli occhi color / Regina arrossì voltandosi: / "Emma," rispose guardandola e rimanendo totalmente senza parole. Come faceva ad essere così bella? I capelli scombinati racchiusi in quella coda ormai allentata; la maglia stropicciata e sporca di terriccio ed erba provenienti dal campo; il rossore sul viso dovuto allo sforzo fisico compiuto e il meraviglioso sorriso capace di illuminare ogni cosa. Era legale qualcosa del genere? Assolutamente no, accordò con se stessa, per la seconda volta in / br / "Sei venuta!" disse allegra la bionda, allargando maggiormente quella magia che stava avvenendo sulle sue / "Si," rispose subito Regina, avvicinandosi di qualche passo. "Ho anche conosciuto Aurora. O meglio… lei ha conosciuto me. E non chiedermi come perché non ne ho idea."br / Emma rise a quella affermazione, contagiandola a sua / "Si beh, potei averle parlato di te." Ammise grattandosi la nuca e sorridendo / "Davvero?"br / La bionda annuì, sotto gli occhi confusi dell' / "E come ha fatto a riconoscermi? Non ci siamo mai vis-"br / "Potrei averle detto che doveva semplicemente cercare la ragazza più bella in tutto lo stadio."br / Regina rimase a bocca aperta, il suo cervello in tilt, e completamente scioccata da quell'affermazione così esplicita e così… tenera. Scosse subito la testa, arrossendo come mai era successo prima e, abbassando il viso, / "Avevi detto che non mi avresti più fatta arrossire." Le disse leggera, non riuscendo a mascherare l' / Emma rise. "Hai ragione, Principessa. Scusami." Le disse facendo un altro passo verso di lei; poi un'idea balenò nella sua testa. "Senti, prometto di non farti arrossire più se tu accetti di venire a mangiare qualcosa con me dopo la partita."br / br / Regina alzò lo sguardo, con gli occhi spalancati e con un battito in / "Abbiamo un accordo?" Le chiese poi la bionda allungandosi per sigillare la loro / "Sì." Le rispose la mora, allungandosi a sua volta e stringendole la / Quel contatto provocò un brivido nei corpi di entrambe, come se due forze si fossero scontrate e avessero provocato quella scarica elettrica che aveva riscaldato i loro / E rimasero a guardarsi, sembrando due stupide: in piedi in un corridoio vuoto, a sorridersi come se non ci fosse nient'altro al mondo a circondarle. Così perse l'una per l'altra che non sentirono nemmeno i passi di un uomo avvicinarsi a / br / "Swan!" disse lui, risvegliando le due ragazze. "Bella partita."br / Emma gli sorrise, "grazie coach!" Poi l'uomo spostò l'attenzione verso la ragazza accanto a lei, con sguardo incuriosito. br / "E lei chi è?"br / Regina stava per rispondere, quando la bionda, con tono fermo, la precedette in quella / "Signor Gold. Lei è Regina, la mia ragazza."br / br / Il cuore della mora smise di battere, mentre il suo cervello andò in / 'emLa mia ragazza.'/em br / Quelle parole rimbombarono nella sua testa, bloccandola, fermandola. Non riuscì a formulare una risposta o, addirittura, a pensare qualcosa di sensato. Era come in trance. E, quasi automaticamente, strinse la mano dell'uomo sorridendo a sua volta, non prestando attenzione alla conversazione che lui continuò poi con la / emLa mia ragazza./embr / emLa sua ragazza./embr / br / Arrossì di colpo, come poco prima e, non potendone fare a meno, rivolse il suo sguardo ad Emma come a volerla rimproverare. La bionda alzò le spalle, terminando quello che stava dicendo all'allenatore e tornando a guardarla una volta che si fu / br / L'attaccante stava per dire qualcosa, quando Aurora le interruppe, spuntando dalla / "Bene," tossì, sistemandosi i capelli –mania senza la quale non poteva vivere-. "Mi dispiace interrompervi ma, tu, devi andare a giocare una partita e noi a vederti vincerla."br / "Giusto" rispose Regina, continuando a guardarla intensamente, con le guance ancora rosee di imbarazzo. "Dovrei andare."br / "Si" aggiunse Emma flebile, "pure io."br / br / La mora annuì, seguendo l'altra verso il corridoio, ma subito fu fermata dalla mano di Emma che la bloccò prendendola per il / "Ci vediamo dopo?"br / "Hai infranto il nostro accordo, mi hai fatta arrossire di nuovo prima." Disse Regina seria, notando come quella frase avesse colpito Emma. La bionda si accigliò, allentando la presa fino a che non la lasciò andare / br / "Vaaaaa bene piccioncine," esclamò poi l'altra ragazza raggiungendole nuovamente. "Dobbiamo tornare di là. Adesso!"br / Regina si allontanò, lasciando Emma lì, senza parole e con la tristezza sul volto e a maledirsi mentalmente. Fece qualche passo, lasciandosi sorpassare da Aurora e, sorridendo a sé stessa, si voltò a / br / "Emma?" La chiamò / La bionda la guardò, facendo incontrare i loro occhi ancora una volta. Ed aspettando esitante ciò che volesse / "A dopo."br / Il sorriso di Emma questa vola illuminò davvero tutto ciò che la circondava e, alzando la mano per salutarla, mimò un felice 'a dopo' con le labbra; rilasciando quel respiro che non si era nemmeno accorta di / br / ****br / "Allora? L'hai vista?" chiese subito Maleficent una volta che la mora tornò ad accomodarsi nel suo seggiolino. "Ti ha detto qualcosa?" Continuò curiosa di sapere cosa fosse / "Regina!" La richiamò poi, non avendo ricevuto una risposta. "Sto parlando con te! Potresti almeno degnarti di ris-"br / "Ha detto che sono la sua ragazza." Disse con voce che sembrava quasi tremante, mentre quel sentimento che le aveva invaso il cuore tornava a farsi / Alla bionda al suo fianco caddero i pop corn dalle mani, spalancando la bocca come se avesse visto un / "Mal!" Si sentì rimproverata dal ragazzo accanto a lei, che subito si apprestò a raccogliere la scatola con quelli ancora salvi che non erano caduti sul / "Tu- lei- cosa?" Sputò poi verso l'amica che non aveva smesso di guardare il vuoto, non calcolando minimamente il suo ragazzo e il rimprovero che le aveva / br / Il suono di un fischio interruppe la loro conversazione, rendendole consce del fatto che il secondo tempo stesse iniziando. Le palpebre di Regina batterono più volte, e i suoi occhi si diressero verso la bionda numero 10 che, proprio in quel momento, si stava posizionando al centro del cerchio di centro campo per battere al fischio / Un grande sorriso si formò sulle sue labbra, mentre i suoi pensieri ripercorrevano ancora una volta ciò che fosse successo pochi minuti / Maleficent, leggera, le poggiò una mano sulla gamba, mettendo in chiaro l'intenzione che non aveva ancora chiuso con lei e con quel discorso. Ma la mora non si voltò nemmeno a guardarla, parlando quasi automaticamente, mentre con lo sguardo continuava ancora a seguire le mosse di Emma. "Ha detto al suo allenatore che sono la sua ragazza, e mi ha invitata ad uscire dopo la partita."br / La bocca della migliore amica si spalancò ancora una volta, "E tu le hai detto…?"br / Regina si voltò a guardarla, come se la sua risposta non fosse stata più ovvia di così. "Io le ho detto di sì, Mal!" Esclamò ferma, mentre il sorriso sulla bocca dell'altra si faceva sempre più grande. Gli occhi di entrambe rimasero legati, fino a che Regina non ripeté quelle parole. "Mi ha chiesto di uscire," disse, sciogliendosi in un enorme sorriso che difficilmente avrebbe ormai lasciato le sue / Maleficent la abbracciò forte, sussurrandole all'orecchio quanto felice fosse per lei. Regina contraccambio la sua forte stretta, prima che Graham si voltasse per osservarle. "Dovreste prestare attenzione alla partita, si va giù forte qui."br / br / br / Le due si allontanarono per guardare verso il campo, notando come una delle ragazze dalla maglia verde fosse per terra, mentre l'arbitro si apprestava ad assegnare ad una compagna di Emma il cartellino giallo. 'Fallo al limite dell'aria da posizione invitante' aveva commentato Graham, mentre loro annuivano solamente. Un lampo di preoccupazione passò sullo sguardo di Regina: se la squadra di Emma avesse perso, probabilmente la ragazza avrebbe cancellato il loro appuntamento, magari per un consulto con la squadra o non sapeva cosa. La sua mano si strinse pensando a tutti i possibili motivi che avrebbero fatto cambiare idea alla bionda; concentrata sul pallone già posizionato nel punto di battuta della punizione, poi, la mora sperò con tutto il cuore che non facessero / br / br / Trattenne il respiro nel momento in cui la giocatrice avversaria colpì la sfera e la lanciò in aria; poi lo rilasciò quando Mary Margaret con un colpo di reni, parò bloccando la palla per terra e scampando il pericolo che prima avevano / br / E subito ci fu il rilancio, la palla sulla fascia destra a Ruby, che subito si lanciò in avanti superand avversarie; trovatasi nella trequarti campo avversaria, ormai chiusa da altre tre ragazze, passò veloce la palla in corsa a Mulan, che scattata nel mezzo, era nella giusta posizione per andare faccia a faccia contro il portiere. Ma l'asiatica non riuscì a raggiungerla, perché il difensore con i capelli rossi e maglia verde, aveva fermato il lanciò con un colpo di testa, rinviando il pallone a centro del campo, dove Emma prontamente lo raccolse e puntò la porta avversaria. Superò i primi due ostacoli facilmente, fino a trovarsi nuovamente davanti la ragazza dai capelli rossi di poco prima; doveva essere davvero alta, pensò Regina prendendo immediatamente la macchina fotografica, mentre la bionda si ritrovava a compiere dei movimenti da ferma per confondere l' / Capendo poi di non avere altra possibilità, decide di allungarsi il pallone quel poco che bastava per mettersi in movimento e, a due passi dall'altra, incastrò il pallone tra le gambe portando la sinistra in avanti ed alzandolo con la destra da dietro, per poi ricolpirlo con l'altra e farlo alzare sopra la testa della rossa che la guardava a bocca aperta. Le passò di lato, mentre la palla colpì il terreno avanti a / br / Gli applausi partirono automaticamente da tutto lo stadio a quell'azione, anzi, a quella embicicletta/em –come aveva urlato il ragazzo accanto a lei- e Regina si sentì così orgogliosa e fiera che non riuscì a fermare il sorriso sul suo / br / Poi Emma corse veloce fino al limite dell'aria dove il portiere stava ormai uscendo; dovette pensare velocemente, così fece l'unica cosa che le sembrò più ovvia: alzò il pallone con il piede e fece un emcucchiaio/em –grazie sempre al ragazzo accanto- che nuovamente oltrepassò l'avversaria lasciando tutti a bocca aperta e con il fiato / Tutta la panchina della squadra gialla era già in piedi per esultare al gol della loro numero 10, quando la palla si infranse sulla traversa e un boato di disapprovazione si alzò sugli / br / Emma, incredula, come tutti coloro che erano presenti –come il portiere avversario e tutte le sue compagne che si credevano già sotto di una rete-, non si perse d'animo, e tornò indietro verso la sua postazione, guadagnandosi ancora altri applausi da tutto lo / br / "Cazzo!" esclamò Graham; "Wow" uscì dalla bocca di Maleficent, mentre Regina continuava a guardare Emma dal rettangolo della sua macchinetta. Incantata dal comportamento della ragazza che sembrava proprio essere nata per quello / br / Dopo quell'azione così eclatante, la partita proseguì con maggiore calma, mentre una squadra aspettava un errore da parte dell'altra o, almeno, ci fu tranquillità fino a pochi minuti dalla fine. "Devono vincere!" Urlò d'un tratto il ragazzo accanto, e Regina si chiese perché tanto interesse a vincere questa partita, oltre a quello di battere una delle squadre più forti del campionato. Con mille grida provenienti dagli spalti, le ragazze venivano incitate a portare a casa questa vittoria, mentre un calcio d'angolo per le avversarie si apprestava ad essere battuto. br / La palla in volo, ora al centro dell'aria, l'attaccante con il numero 7 verde pronta a prenderla di testa e dirigerla verso la porta, ma il pugno chiuso di Mary Margaret arrivò prima, spazzandola fuori dall'aria un'altra volta. Ariel raccolse la palla e subito corse al fino alla fine del cerchio di centro campo che si trovava nella metà campo avversaria, poi passò subito il pallone a Mulan che, sul limite dell'aria, nuovamente, cercava di passare l'avversaria con qualche / br / Poi fu un attimo: Emma, dalla difesa, si allungò sulla fascia sinistra per più di trenta metri fino a trovarsi proprio dietro di lei, l'asiatica la notò con la coda dell'occhio e immediatamente le fece il passaggio in avanti per non farla fermare. Spostata sulla sinistra, Emma raccolse il pallone in corsa e, senza bloccarlo, calciò di prima, di destro, lasciando il portiere fermo ancora una volta a pochi passi da lei. La palla prese una traiettoria a giro, andando a depositarsi larga sotto l'incrocio destro della porta avanti a lei e permettendo alla rete di / br / br / Lo stadio intero / L'arbitro fischiò tre / Il mondo / br / I festeggiamenti coinvolsero tutti i presenti nelle tribune e nello staff della squadra di casa, applausi e cori che invocavano il nome di Emma e di tutte le altre ragazze che avevano raggiunto quell'importante traguardo. Regina riuscì a cogliere tutti quei momenti che avevano interessato Emma: con la macchinetta ancora avvolta attorno al collo, non aveva perso neanche un secondo, immortalando il numero 10 giallo nella corsa, nell'impatto con il pallone e dopo che questo aveva raggiunto la rete, mentre la sua espressione era totalmente incredula; scattò foto del grandissimo abbraccio in cui l'avevano avvolta tutte le sue compagne di squadra dopo la fine della partita qualche secondo dopo; il suo pugno in alto, quando si fu finalmente resa conto di quello che aveva fatto e, una volta raggiunto il suolo, la corsa verso la tribuna con tanto di braccia aperte e di linguaccia fuori. Regina era estasiata, non sarebbe neanche riuscita ad esprimere quanto felice fosse in quel momento e, vedendo come Emma si avvicinasse al punto in cui anche lei si trovava, venne spinta da Maleficent a scendere gli spalti ed arrivare alla staccionata al limite con il campo. Una volta giunta lì tornò ad immortalare la bionda mentre salutava tutti i suoi amici e tifosi. Poi, guardando ancora l'obbiettivo, notò la figura della ragazza essere sempre più vicina a lei, fino a che non sentì il suono ansimante della sua voce, esclamare dolce,  
"principessa".br / br / Spostò l'oggetto alle sue spalle e legò il suo sguardo ad Emma, che non riusciva a smettere di sorridere davanti a / "Emma." Aveva sospirato lei con gli occhi luminosi e il cuore in gola dall'emozione. La bionda si sporse verso di lei, raggiungendo il suo orecchio e sussurrandole quelle parole che riuscirono a bloccarle il respiro e farle perdere un battito –se non di più.br / br / br / "Questo gol è per te, principessa." E si allontanò poco da lei quando bastava per guardarla negli occhi ancora, non prima però di averle poggiato un leggero bacio sulla guancia. Poi, salendo sul gradino del muretto che le separava, prese le estremità della sua maglia e la tolse. Gli occhi della mora si fecero larghi, mentre il corpo di Emma si faceva strada data la stoffa ormai assente: un reggiseno sportivo bianco, con le estremità nere a circondare il suo petto e racchiudere il suo seno; il ventre piatto e la presenza di addominali scolpiti –ma non troppo, ancora una volta- che facevano capolino nello spazio sopra l'ombelico; e un accenno di slip che si intravedeva dai pantaloncini blu del completino. Le sembrò di non esser più capace di niente, parlare, pensare, muoversi; ma dovette ricredersi quando la ragazza si allungò nuovamente verso di lei e le porse quella maglia dorata con un grosso numero 10 blu stampato sotto il cognome 'Swan' in maiuscolo. Regina la prese, con un gesto quasi automatico, mentre tutto il pubblico iniziò ancora a battere le mani e fischiare alla scena appena avvenuta. La ragazza poté sentire anche delle urla come 'Vai così Emma! ' o 'Siamo tutti con te, Swan! ' e anche un 'Falla tua! ' dal ragazzo che poco prima era seduto al suo fianco; ma non vi badò minimamente, dato che la cosa più importante in quel momento era la bionda davanti a lei che la guardava con un grandissimo sorriso sulle labbra e un luccichio felice negli occhi, che a sua volta lei ricambiò. Rimasero a guardarsi fino a che Emma non fu chiamata da una delle sue compagne per raggiungerle negli / "Ci vediamo tra poco," le disse dolce, mentre la mora riuscì solo ad annuire e a guardarla scomparire dietro la porta in fondo, stringendo tra le mani la maglia della ragazza più dolce che avesse mai / br / _br / emCiiiiaoobr / Allora, su questo capitolo ho un paio di cose da dirvi. Innanzi tutto, volevo dirvi che mi è arrivato il risultato dell'esame di semiotica, la materia che stavo studiando quando ho scritto 'Cinema' e deciso di iniziare questa fanfiction. Bene ho preso 30 xD quindi Emma e Regina mi hanno portato fortuna xD. Ritornando alle cose più serie, allora: in questo capitolo c'è molto che riguarda me come persona. Sia Emma che Regina hanno parti del mio carattere e gusti uguali ai miei ecc..., qui ho decido di dare ad Emma la maglia gialla con i numeri blu perchè oltre ad essere i miei colori preferiti, sono i colori della maglia con la quale ho fatto un torneo questa estate. Poi la biondina qui, ha il numero 10 perchè è il mio numero preferito e, del mio calciatore preferito, che... indovinate un po'? E' Alessandro Del Piero xD Ma che sorpresa, starete dicendo, dato che Emma festeggia con la linguaccia il suo gol! Ecco, vi rivelo un altro dettaglio che spero gli/le amanti di calcio abbiano notato: nel gol ho cercato di descrivere (spero al meglio) la rete di Del Piero ai mondiali del 2006 contro la Germania. Spero ci siate arrivati anche voi :D Inoltre, Emma indossa un reggiseno sportivo bianco e nero perchè sono legata alla Juve e, come ultima cosa, Mulan ha il numero 22 perchè il numero del giorno in cui mi sono messa insieme alla mia ragazza e la descrizione della loro storia racchiude anche qualcosa di nostro 3 Yaaay viva il diabete!br / Adesso vi prometto di non scrivere più, solo volevo farvi notare come questa -pur essendo una storia SwanQueen, tratta leggermente anche degli altri personaggi e delle loro storie che cerco di mettere in corsivo in modo da distaccarle dal discorso presente, e... niente spero vi sia piaciuto e spero di leggere ciò che ne / Alla prossima,br / Funnybr / br / p.s. STO ANCHE SCLERANDO PERCHE' LANA HA MESSO TRA I PREFERITI UN MIO TWEET DOVE C'E' LA MIA FOTO CON DEL PIERO. STO MALE. CIAO./embr /span/p 


	5. Paradiso

**Paradiso**

Regina era lì, con lo sguardo perso a guardare il punto in cui Emma era sparita andando negli spogliatoi; la sua maglietta tra le mani e il cuore veloce, come a fare una gara, come a voler vincere anche lui qualcosa. Non sapendo che già avesse vinto tutto. Non sapendo che il suo premio fosse proprio quella ragazza dai capelli color oro, dagli occhi verdi come il mare e dalla voce calda, e leggera, paragonabile a delle piume che toccano il terreno. E il suo cuore si era piegato a quella figura così… così diversa da tutti, gentile e dolce, capace di farle battere il cuore parlandole solamente. Quella figura che era riuscita ad entrarle in testa e a farla sorridere come non faceva da molto, troppo, tempo.  
Il suo cuore aveva vinto Emma, la sua mente aveva vinto Emma, i suoi sentimenti avevano vinto Emma.  
Regina si era persa per quella ragazza che in soli due giorni aveva cancellato con pochi e semplici gesti quello che tanto le era stato rubato.  
Emma era unica, era speciale.

Era ancora imbambolata quando, poco dopo, Maleficent la raggiunse con un mega sorriso sulle labbra: aveva visto tutta la scena dall'alto dei posti che avevano scelto all'inizio della partita e ne era rimasta estasiata. Spettatrice di come Emma si fosse avvicinata alla sua migliore amica, dedicando attenzioni solo a lei nonostante vi fossero decine di ragazze e ragazzi intorno; l'aveva vista poggiarle un dolce bacio sulla guancia, prima di allungarle la maglietta e allontanarsi. L'aveva vista e non poteva essere più felice, come felice sapeva fosse anche Regina. Finalmente.

"Regina!" la chiamò, tra il chiacchiericcio degli spettatori che, pieni di enfasi dovuta alla vittoria, lasciavano lo stadio dirigend osi verso le uscite. La mora si voltò, notando come gli sguardi della sua migliore amica e quello del suo ragazzo fossero puntati su di lei e di come Graham le sorridesse allusivo.

"Allora era lei il motivo per cui improv visamente ti sei innamorata del calcio."  
Regina arrossì leggera all'affermazione, perché sì, era proprio quella la ragione che l'aveva spinta ad alzarsi presto quella mattina per decidere ciò che dovesse indossare, per scegliere come sistemare i suoi capelli e se applicare anche un po' di trucco. Aveva chiesto consulto all'amica e, alla fine, avevano optato per dei pantaloni neri aderenti che le mettevano in risalto le bellissime forme, una canottiera azzurra con ricami di fiori nella parte posteriore, che lasciavano l'intera visione della sua schiena nuda oltre i sottili fili; e nessun trucco sul viso, solo lei e la sua bellezza acqua e sapone. 

"Sì, è lei," disse poco dopo, infatti, incatenando il suo sguardo a quello di Maleficent davanti a lei che, come collegata da una sorta di potere mentale, la osservò e comprese ciò che stava provando.  
"Non è solo del calcio che si è innamorata…" rispose al suo ragazzo, mentre con gli occhi ancora guardava quelli color cioccolato e affermava quell'ovvietà che non c'era più motivo di nascondere.  
"Oh…" fu l'unica risposta di lui, che immediatamente capì ciò che stava succedendo e sorrise alla mora. "Non sapevo ti piacessero le ragazze…" le disse tranquillo. Come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo che Regina Mills, fidanzata per 2 anni con Daniel Stable, avesse deciso di innamorarsi di una ragazza. E le sorrise, intuendo che finalmente poteva essere la sua svolta, comprendendo che, sotto quelle parole, anche lei nascondeva quel desiderio nascosto di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle e vivere di nuovo.  
 _Perché Regina Mills aveva smesso di farlo, quando Daniel morì in un incidente stradale il giorno del suo compleanno. Regina aveva smesso di mangiare per giorni, aveva smesso di uscire e di parlare. Era dimagrita tantissimo. Stava rinchiusa nella sua stanza, nella villa dei Mills, e piangeva tutte le lacrime che aveva in corpo; tutte le lacrime che un essere umano possa piangere.  
Daniel era stato il suo primo ed unico amore fino a quel momento e, seppure si trattasse di adolescenti, il loro amore faceva invidia ai più grandi. Il loro amore era senza eguali; chiunque la conoscesse poteva essere testimone della sua felicità e spensieratezza; e chiunque li conoscesse poteva semplicemente affermare "questi due finiranno la loro vita insieme". Perché erano perfetti come non mai, erano anime gemelle, avevano il vero amore con loro. E Regina non si sarebbe mai neanche minimamente immaginata di lasciarlo andare e lui non si sarebbe allontanato; fino a quella sera almeno.  
_Per questo, quando Graham vide sorridere Regina, fu così contento per lei che sentì il bisogno di abbracciarla, cogliendola di sorpresa ma facendola ridere sonoramente.

"Non lo sapevo neppure io." Fu la risposta che implicava più cose di quante ne stesse dicendo ma, ovviamente, che tutti i presenti sapevano.

"A quanto pare qualcuno ha ricevuto un r egalo." Esclamò poi una voce dietro di s é immediatamente riconosciuta da Regina e a cui rivolse poco dopo lo sguardo, sorridendo maggiormente. Aurora le era di fronte e guardava verso la m aglia tra le sue mani, sapendo benissimo di non aver bisogno di una risposta, dato che t utti avevano visto ciò che era appena successo tra la mora e la bell issima giocatrice numero 10.

"Sto andando ad aspettarle all'uscita laterale dello spogliatoio, da dove usciranno le ragazze tra poco. Vi unite?".

Lo sguardo di Regina si accese immediatamente, non riuscendo a frenare il sorriso che le si aprì sulle labbra e, una volta ritrovato il contatto visivo con la sua migl iore amica, la trovò a ricambiare il gesto.

"Io e Graham abbiamo un piccolo impegno ade sso. Quindi sarà per un'altra volta." E, gentile, ringraziò la ragazza accanto a lei che le annuì tranquilla.  
Ma la mora sapeva bene che quella era sol o una scusa per permetterle di restare c on Emma senza nessun altro intorno, potendo passare finalmente del tempo da sola con lei. E la ringraziò silenziosamente, come solo loro sapevano fare, senza il bisogno di parlarsi.  
"Bene," tossì poi questa rivolgendosi al suo fidanzato. "Allora noi andiamo."  
I due ragazzi salutarono Aurora e, prima di allontanarsi, Maleficent strinse forte a sé Regina, sussurrandole all'orecchio un dolce "divertiti, piccola" e lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia. Quelle parole scaldarono il cuore della ragazza, perché la sua amica non era solita avere questi momenti di tenerezza, era raro, ed era ciò che la rendeva unica.

Infatti, subito dopo, tornò in sé ed allontanandosi mano nella mano con Graham, si voltò verso facendole l'occhiolino e urlando un sonoro: "Rendimi orgogliosa Gina!" facendosi sentire da tutti i presenti, ovviamente, compresa Aurora che rise allo scambio di sguardi tra le due. Mortali da parte di Regina, e divertiti da parte di Maleficent.  
La mora sbuffò, imbarazzandosi sotto lo sguardo dell'altra e alzando le spalle come a scusarsi per il comportamento dell'amica; del quale la ragazza non si preoccupò nemmeno.

"Vogliamo andare?"  
Regina annuì seguendola verso l'uscita designata, possibile da utilizzare solo da pochi a quanto pare.  
Una accanto all'altra, rimase ro in silenzio, mentre raggiungevano l'e sterno e, più andava avanti, più la mora sentiva il suono del suo cuore rimbombarle nel petto. _Emma_ , fu l'unico pensiero razionale che la sua mente riuscì a generare in quel momento. O meglio, l'unico nome che circolava nella sua testa dal momento in cui era annegata nel mare dei suoi splendidi occhi.

Quando la porta degli spogliatoi lentamente si aprì, un g ruppo di giocatrici si diresse verso l'esterno, dove si trovavano anche le due ragazze ferme ad aspettare quelle che erano 'i loro interessi'. Quelle parlavano e ridevano come se la vittoria appena avvenuta fosse stata una normalità giornaliera e Regina pensò che quella sarebbe dovuta essere la parte di squadra che ancora non le era stata presentata, e immediatamente sentì la voglia di volerle conoscere tutte, perché avrebbe significato continuare a vedere la bionda e la volontà di quest'ultima di farle incontrare chiunque le stesse intorno. Avrebbe voluto dire _avere il tempo_ di conoscere tutto di lei e avere il tempo di _stare_ con lei.

La sua carrellata di pensieri fu immediatamente fermata da Mary Margaret ed Ariel che, staccandosi dal gruppo, le andarono incontro sorridendole allegre.

"Ciao Regina," esclamò la rossa una volta raggiunta, con un leggero abbraccio la avvolse, prima che lo facesse anche l'altra.  
"Ciao," disse poco dopo anche lei, sorridendo loro.  
Poi, improvvisamente, un ragazzo corse ad abbracciare Ariel da dietro, sollevandola e stringendola forte. Regina pensò che quello sarebbe dovuto essere il suo ragazzo, e la cosa le venne immediatamente confermata da Mary Margaret che, sorridendo all'amica, raccontò di come Eric avesse detto alla rossa di non poterci essere, avendo un importante incontro di lavoro. In realtà, invece, aveva deciso di farle una sorpresa della quale la brunetta stessa era al corrente. Regina osservò quanto Ariel fosse felice avvolta dal suo ragazzo e, subito, nella sua testa si focalizzò l'immagine di sé stessa tra le braccia di Emma, appoggiata a lei e coccolata da lei, come a volerla proteggere da tutto.  
"Comunque non preoccuparti, Emma è sempre l'ultima ad uscire."  
Regina le sorrise ed annuì, focalizzando ora la sua attenzione sulla porta con scritto 'Storybrooke Football Club'. Poco dopo, Emma uscì ridendo abbracciata a Ruby; con il suo ormai conosciuto cappellino sulla testa, indossava dei jeans che le mettevano in mostra i muscoli, una maglia grigia con su stampato lo scudo di Captain America e una felpa blu lasciata aperta, che terminava il tutto.  
La ragazza, però, non l'aveva ancora notata, immersa com'era nel discorso esilarante che stava intrattenendo, ma quando si voltò per avvicinarsi alle sue compagne, la vide. 

E quando Emma vide Regina, il mondo sembrò fermarsi ancora una volta, si erano incontrate pochi minuti prima, ma era come se non si vedessero da secoli interi. La mora arrossì immediatamente, guardandola intensamente negli occhi, mentre la ragazza ricambiava il suo sguardo con occhi sognanti. Anzi, _innamorati_ , per essere precisi.

"Principessa" la salutò una volta ferma avanti a lei, e nonostante tutte le altre persone accanto a loro, non esistette nient'altro per le due ragazze.  
La mora sorrise, colorando leggermente le sue guance di rosa e subito si complimentò con lei. "Emma… Sei stata fantastica. Tu… tu giochi benissimo." Riuscì a dire, per poi prendere coraggio e guardarla fermamente. E fu lì che notò i meravigliosi occhi color del mare, tremare improvvisamente. Inizialmente si preoccupò, avendo paura di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma questa volta fu la bionda ad arrossire facendole rilasciare il fiato che non si era accorta di star trattenendo.  
Tutta la tensi one della mattina, la paura di poter gio care male e di fare una brutta figura davanti a Regina, e rano appena stati cancellati da quelle p arole. Che poi non furono proprio le parole a f are la differenza, ma la persona che le aveva appena pronunciate.  
Le sorrise grata ed imbarazzata, ancora una volta quella giornata. "G-Grazie."

Regina si intenerì subito, notando la sua espres sione e pensando che tanto avrebbe voluto baciare quelle piccole fossette che le si f ormavano sul viso quando le sue labb ra si aprivano in quello spettacolo.

"Emma che arrossisce?" Esclamò poi Ruby accanto a loro, non avendo perso un attimo dello scambio di guardi delle due ragazze, da quando la bionda aveva smesso di ascoltarla e si era allontanata senza una parola. "Chi sei tu e che ne hai fatto della mia migliore amica?" Scherzò, dando un colpetto al braccio di Regina che immediatamente rise.  
Emma alzò lo sguardo verso l'amica intimandole di smetterla con la sola forza degli occhi ma, ovviamente, Ruby non l'avrebbe minimante presa in considerazione.  
Allungò un braccio sotto quello di Regina, legandosi a lei e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla; la mora inizialmente fu sorpresa dal comportamento dell'altra, ma poi sorrise e decise di partecipare a sua volta al gioco. Appoggiò la testa a quella di Ruby e rise alla bionda davanti a lei.  
"Regina, devi sapere che Emma era preocc-"  
"Rubs non vogliamo saperlo, per favore." Le fermò ancora, intimandole di non metterla in ridicolo _quella_ giornata, in _quel_ momento, davanti _quella_ ragazza.

"No, io voglio saperlo." Azzardò subito la mora, incuriosita dal discorso, sperando di non essere troppo invasiva nell'affermazione. Ruby alzò un sopracciglio, guardando ancora una volta Emma che sbuffò imbarazzata.  
"La _tua_ principessa, qui, vuole saperlo."  
La bionda roteò gli occhi, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere all'utilizzo di quel possessivo che anche lei avrebbe voluto usare subito; e Regina la guardò sorridendole a sua volta come se le avesse letto nel pensiero e avesse capito il motivo di quella dolce azione.  
Ruby tossì, richiedendo nuovamente l'attenzione e, dopo un leggero consenso di una Emma sconfitta, continuò il suo discorso.  
"Stavo dicendo, che Emma era preoccupata di fare una brutta figura davanti a te oggi."  
L'aveva detto. E la bionda avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi, in quel preciso momento, o sparire e non farsi vedere mai più da Regina. Quello che fece, invece, fu alzare le spalle e grattarsi la nuca sorridendo.  
Regina non disse nulla, semplicemente la guardò e si perse con lei, perché Emma aveva paura di giocare male in sua presenza e la trovò una delle cose più tenere del mondo.

"Allora ti spiego," disse eccitata Emma, posizionandosi davanti a lei e poggiandole la mano sul braccio per fermarla. La bionda era una forza della natura, aveva pensato Regina, aveva così tanta energia che non si capiva minimante che avesse giocato una partita di 90 minuti neanche un'ora prima.

Erano appena uscite da quella piccola pizzeria italiana vicino il molo, "Da Alex", dove il proprietario –Alex per l'appunto- aveva riservato loro una calorosa accoglienza, essendo ormai amico della bionda che praticamente passava lì tutti i momenti liberi che possedesse; e, ora, si stavano dirigendo verso il luogo magico dove Emma aveva deciso di mangiare le loro pizze, posto ovviamente sconosciuto all'altra, che non poté far altro che seguirla e ridere per i suoi discorsi a volte così insensati e, a volte, così profondi. Alex aveva preparato loro un tavolo, ma Emma aveva subito avvisato che non sarebbero rimaste a mangiare lì e che avrebbero portato via il pasto, così l'uomo, con un grande sorriso sulle labbra, le fece un occhiolino e preparò immediatamente due pizze, ovviamente offerte dalla bionda.

"Questa è la pizza più buona dell'universo!" disse guardando le due scatole che teneva in mano – mentre a Regina era stato affidato il compito di portare la bottiglia di CocaCola che l'italiano aveva regalato loro. La mora rise per il suo entusiasmo riempiendo l'aria intorno a loro con quel dolce suono e non vedendo l'ora di poter assaggiare il cibo tra le mani di Emma, che doveva essere davvero buona date le parole dell'altra.

Ma la bionda sentendo quel suono _ritrovato_ finalmente, si fermò a guardarla. I lineamenti di Regina sembravano disegnati dal più bravo artista di tutti i tempi; le sue labbra erano carnose e rosse, così belle che se solo avesse potuto poggiarci le sue, non si sarebbe spostata per niente al mondo; i suoi occhi sorridevano insieme alla bocca, illuminandosi come le stelle sopra di loro; e il suono dolce della sua risata.

"E'… è… Perfetta." Sospirò poi, non riuscendo a staccare il contatto tra i loro occhi. Regina abbassò lo sguardo, non volendo mostrarle il nuovo cambio di colore delle sue guance; dovuto al modo in cui l'aveva guardata intensamente, e a quell'aggettivo che poco sembrava diretto alla pizza, ma molto a lei.

"La amerai anche tu." Disse poi Emma, tornandole accanto e proseguendo la loro passeggiata.

Dopo circa 5 minuti, stavano camminando lungo in un vialetto sterrato, circondato da alberi a destra e sinistra, e dal quale giunsero in quel luogo che, a prima vista, Regina pensò fosse il paradiso.

"Emma questo posto è bellissimo," esclamò, immortalando nella sua mente tutti i piccoli dettagli che si trovava davanti: le immense acque dell'oceano davanti a loro, la sabbia ornata da pietruzze che riflettevano la luce irradiata loro, sembrava tutto stesse brillando sotto i loro occhi; e alla fine della spiaggia, come a coronare il tutto, vi erano delle rocce che formavano una scala naturale, mentre degli alberi circondavano tutto. Un paradiso appunto.

Emma portò ancora il braccio dietro la testa, movimento ormai più che automatico che saltava fuori ogni qual volta si sentisse in imbarazzo, e sorrise alla ragazza.

"Sono contenta ti piaccia, principessa."

Regina si voltò immediatamente verso di lei con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra. "E' perfetto," ripeté subito e la bionda sorrise, complimentandosi con sé stessa per la riuscita del suo piano; poi appoggiandosi all'albero più vicino, iniziò a slacciare le sue scarpe, sotto gli occhi attenti e curiosi dell'altra.

Quando entrambi i suoi piedi furono nudi sul vialetto, rialzò lo sguardo verso la mora, e la trovò a fissarla con un sopracciglio alzato. Emma stava per spiegarle tutto, quando questa la imitò, togliendole le parole di bocca e toccando il terreno con la sua pelle calda. La ragazza rise, avvicinandosi a lei e scendendo quel piccolo dislivello che le separava dalla spiaggia. Allungando la mano verso di lei, le sorrise nuovamente.

"Facciamo una passeggiata, principessa?"

Regina fece quasi finta di pensarci, prendendola in giro; ma poi, ricambiando il suo sorriso, le prese la mano e si fece aiutare ad oltrepassare a raggiungerla. Quando fu finalmente al suo fianco, cominciarono a camminare più vicine alle onde del mare che leggere compivano i loro movimenti avanti e indietro sulla battigia; e le loro mani, che un momento prima si erano tenute per aiutare la mora, adesso erano ancora legate tra loro, mente leggere dondolavano insieme ai loro passi.

"Qualche mese fa c'è stata una forte tempesta qui," iniziò a spiegare Emma, ottenendo subito un accenno di assenso da parte dell'altra.

"Ricordo benissimo quella sera, io e Mal eravamo in università ed è stato terribile."

La bionda annuì sorridendo, cosciente che entrambe stessero parlando della stessa cosa e, con estrema calma, continuò. "Ero arrivata qui quel giorno e avevo deciso di fare un giro, per scoprire un po' di più su Storybrooke. Ho trovato questo posto dopo la fine del temporale e me ne sono innamorata. Ci vengo spesso a pensare o solo a rilassarmi, dopo le partite e non." E, come sovrappensiero, si avvicinò al grosso ramo e si sedette. Passò la mano sulla corteccia che lo ricopriva, con lo sguardo perso mentre Regina la osservava dal punto in cui era rimasta. "Ho sempre pensato che potesse avere un significato, qualcosa come 'nonostante io sia grande e grosso, e nonostante sia stato buttato per terra, continuo a combattere perché non sono morto'." Emma sorrise, guardando i piccoli fiori azzurri che adesso stavano iniziando a crescere sul legno: perché quell'albero caduto, aveva permesso ad una pianta di aggrapparsi a lui e crescere. "Lui è ancora utile e mi fa sempre pensare che nonostante siamo rotti, qualcosa di buono in noi resta sempre. Quel temporale mi ha fatto trovare questo posto, che adesso è il mio luogo speciale; da qualcosa di brutto, può sempre nascere qualcosa di buono." E le sorrise sincera, anche se i suoi occhi, come i suoi pensieri erano da tutt'altra parte.

Regina rimase in silenzio processando le parole della bionda, così profonde ed intense, così piene di significati che avrebbe voluto conoscere, ma che allo stesso tempo aveva paura di sapere. Questo le faceva capire che anche Emma aveva delle ferite, dalle quali aveva dovuto rialzarsi, che aveva dovuto vincere battaglie o forse, addirittura, guerre. Ma lo aveva fatto, perché adesso era lì, ripresasi dai suoi pensieri, e le stava sorridendo felice porgendole la mano per farla accomodare con lei.

E la ragazza si sentì improvvisamente orgogliosa di lei, pur non conoscendone le cicatrici, e le sorrise in risposta, accettando ancora una volta la sua mano e sedendosi con lei.

"Ma non può essere vero."

Emma stava ridendo mentre Regina aveva lo sguardo basso sulle sue dita che giocavano con la mano della bionda, tracciandone linee e confini. Da quando avev ano finito di mangiare, avevano iniziato a parlare del più e del meno sedute su quel tronco, sotto quelle stelle e davanti a quel mare. Ad un certo punto, poi, mentre Emma le stava raccontando di quando scherzando con la palla in palestra, si era rotta un dito, Regina prese la mano che era appoggiata su uno dei rametti più piccoli dell'albero, e iniziò a guardarla e sfiorarla. La bionda, in quel preciso istante poté sentire il suo cuore fermarsi, per poi battere più forte di prima e, sorridendo a quella testa china, continuò a raccontare delle sue sventure.  
Adesso era il momento di Regina confidare cose di sé, cose alle quali Emma aveva promesso di non ridere. E infatti…  
"Avevi promesso di non prenderti gioco di me," le disse alzando leggermente il mento.  
Emma continuò a ridere, "Hai ragione, scusa. Prometto di smetterla."  
Ma ovviamente non lo fece, e Regina la guardò ferma, prima di scoppiare a ridere a sua volta. "Cioè avevi così paura di Harry Potter che dovevi guardarlo di giorno e con tuo padre accanto?"  
Regina annuì, non riuscendo a fermare le proprie risate; in effetti era così stupido, dato che 'Harry Potter e La camera dei segreti' adesso era il suo film preferito, al contrario della prima volta che lo vide un po' di anni prima, quando di notte corse nella camera dei suoi genitori, terrorizzata per la presenza di un grosso serpente sotto il suo letto. Da quel momento, ogni film richiedeva la presenza del signor Henry Mills e di molta luce.  
Poi Emma divenne seria e, mentre la guardava, le strinse una mano con la sua.  
"È così bello poterti conoscere, principessa." E Regina diventò rossa, com'era solita fare ai suoi complimenti, e la bionda sorrise, com'era solita fare dopo averla fatta arrossire.

"Voglio proseguire a studiare cucina e diventare cuoca." Raccontò la mora, mentre lente passeggiavano sulla battigia, piedi umidi e scarpe in mano. "Da qualche settimana ho iniziato uno stage in un ristorante vicino l'università. E mi piace davvero tanto." Poi volse lo sguardo verso il basso, alla sabbia luccicante sotto di lei. "Il mio sogno è quello di aprirne uno tutto mio, un giorno. Spero davvero di riuscirci."  
Emma la fermò, e guardò negli occhi per darle quella sicurezza che nessuno sembrava così bravo a darle. "Sono sicura che ci riuscirai."  
E la mora sorrise felice, grata di quel sostegno datole da quella bionda che nonostante non avesse mai testato le sue capacità culinarie, diede per scontato che fosse così brava da poter aprire un'attività tutta sua.  
"Sono sicura che un giorno anch'io sentirò parlare di te in televisione come una delle calciatrici migliori del mondo."  
L'altra rise, grattandosi la testa e riprendendo a camminare con Regina a suo fianco. "Speriamo."  
"Già vedo i giornali: 'Bellissima attaccante numero 10 premiata come migliore talento dell'anno."  
"Ti sei informata eh?" La punzecchiò la bionda.  
Regina sorrise, "Potrei aver letto la didascalia di quella foto che avete sulla parete fuori lo spogliatoio."  
La bionda inizialmente rise, ma poi ci rifletté. "Tu hai detto 'bellissima'." Disse piano.  
"Cosa?"  
"Tu hai detto 'bellissima attaccante numero 10'". Ripeté di nuovo.  
Regina arrossì, "Si… potrei averlo detto."  
"Potresti?" Scherzò la bionda sorridendo felice e guardandola negli occhi.  
"Potrei… si." Finì, prima di abbassare nuovamente lo sguardo e dare il via alle dimostrazioni di imbarazzo sul suo viso.

Mentre ancora camminavano sulla spiaggia tranquilla, la bionda ruppe il silenzio. " Stamattina mi sono svegliata con un peso sullo stomaco, era così opprimente che non riuscivo a distoglierne l'attenzione neanche pensando ad altro." La mora si accigliò sentendo quelle parole, non riuscendo comunque a capire il motivo di quell'informazione, e si voltò a guardarla, mentre lei sorrideva con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto –ancora una volta. "Ero preoccupata di giocare male dava nti a te, di fare una brutta figura ment e tu eri lì… per me." Le ultime due paro le vennero sussurrate, tanto che furono quasi inud ibili se solo Regina non fosse stata ancorata al suo fianco. "Ed è una paura che non ho mai avuto, mi ha spaventata c osì tanto che sono stata buttata giù dal letto di forza da Ruby."

Poi si bloccò e si voltò ad incontrare i suoi occhi. "E il motivo di tutta quell'an sia è perché tu… tu mi piaci Regina. Mi piaci davvero tanto. E… cavolo mi sei entrata in testa e non sapevo se… poi so che è presto ma-" .  
"Mi piaci anche tu, Emma." La fermò la mo ra impedendole di continuare, e arrossendo vistosamente sotto il meraviglioso sorriso che la bionda le stava riservando. Sorriso circo ndato dalla luce calda della luna sopra di loro; e in quel momento, Regina non s eppe dire se quello splendore provenisse dal satellite legato alla terra o, se fosse la bellissima ragazza davanti a lei.

Poi un improvviso colpo di vento le ragg iunse ed Emma la sentì tremare sotto il freddo tocco dell'aria così, immediatamente, si tolse la felpa e la aprì davanti a lei invitandola a lasciarsi abbracciare da essa.

"No, Emma. Tu avrai freddo così." Provò a fermarla, ma la bionda insistette immediatamente, aiutandola ad indossarla.  
Regina si voltò a guardarla, incantata questa volta dai suoi modi gentili e dalla sua tenerezza, e dal leggero profumo che emanava la sua felpa. La ragazza le sorrise, allungando le mani alle sue spalle ed alzando il cappuccio, portandolo sopra la sua testa; le sistemò i capelli, dividendoli da dietro -come lei faceva sempre- in modo che non le dessero fastidio; si abbassò a prendere la cerniera e la chiuse, mentre Regina abbassava lo sguardo catturata dai suoi movimenti. Una volta che i loro occhi si trovarono di nuovo, Emma portò la mano sul ciuffo della mora, spostando la ciocca ribelle che le copriva l'occhio, dietro l'orecchio. Regina la guardava incantata, mentre sentiva le sue mani sulle proprie guance, accarezzarla lentamente e delicatamente; provocandole un brivido, che sperava sarebbe diventata una consuetudine ai suoi tocchi.

Le due ragazze si guardarono intensamente, così intensamente che poterono vedersi nell'anima, senza farsi del male. Emma si avvicinò piano, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla ragazza che le aveva rubato il cuore, ed il cui cuore stava per uscire dalla gabbia toracica. Si allungò su di lei e le lascio un piccolo e dolce bacio all'angolo della bocca, senza far toccare completamente le loro labbra.  
 _Lasciandola senza fiato.  
Restando senza fiato.  
_

Poi si schiarì la gola, impacciata e sorridente.  
"Ti sta bene, principessa."  
La mora era rimasta bloccata, con gli occhi chiusi e il cuore, adesso, fermo dall'emozione.

Poi si ricompose e guardò verso il basso imbarazzata.  
"Forse un po' grande," rispose alzando il braccio, dal quale non si vedeva la mano, perché la manica della felpa era praticamente troppo lunga.  
Emma rise guardandola e alzò leggermente la stoffa facendola arrivare al suo polso, poi intrecciò le dita con quelle della mora legandosi a lei e sorridendole dolce.  
"Ecco, così dovrebbe andare meglio."  
Regina guardò le loro mani unite, sorridendo a sua volta e ritrovando il contatto con i suoi occhi.  
"Molto."

Saalve gente,

Eccomi qui con il nuovo capitolo che spero davvero vi piaccia.

Se state pensando che ho preso il nome Alex per Alessandro Del Piero, beh, questa volta vi sbagliate xD Perché è il nome del pizzaiolo che fa la pizza più buona del mondo.

Scherzi a parte, fatemi sapere che ne pensate e… alla prossima :D

Funny

P.s. ringrazio sempre quelle due sclerate come me per tutto il sostegno ed aiuto che mi stanno dando. Grazie davvero.


End file.
